<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What else? by SammyAndDe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299563">What else?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyAndDe/pseuds/SammyAndDe'>SammyAndDe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive John Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, Brotherly Love, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester Cuddling, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester Abuses Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester Comforts Dean Winchester, Scared Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyAndDe/pseuds/SammyAndDe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Deans fears has come true. Sam has found out a secret from the past, that he was never supposed to know. It was never supposed to be mentioned. So how will Sam react now that he knows? Dean is terrified to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal night, well as normal as it could be. Sam and Dean sitting in the bunker having dinner with Cass. They were all talking, about hunts, monsters, lore, their life. Normal. If you're a hunter at least. They were finishing up and Sam was starting to clean.<br/>
"I'll tell you what, that last ghost we did, beat me to hell. My back is killing me. I'll gladly take a day or two off." Dean said, downing the rest of his beer and setting the bottle down. Sam chuckled.<br/>
"I'm sure you've had worse. At least you're still walking." Sam told hid brother. Castiel glanced at Dean.<br/>
"I can help you with that." He told Dean. Dean leaned back slightly and waved him off.<br/>
"Nah, no need. It's just a few bruises." He assured Cass.<br/>
"Dean you should let him heal you. It might just be bruises but if you're in pain it'll help." Sam said, turning to lean against the kitchen counter. Looking over at Dean and Cass who were still sitting at the table.<br/>
"I said I'm fine, it's not a huge Deal." Dean told him.<br/>
"Well you shouldn't have to be bruised up. Especially now since John isn't here." Castiel said. Dean tensed and Sam looked at him confused.<br/>
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.<br/>
"Dads been dead for years. I mean yeah he'd work us, we'd get a little beat up. But he has nothing to do with this."<br/>
"Yeah Cass, you don't know what you're talking about." Dean added a bit quickly. Glancing at the angel from across the table. Cass shook his head.<br/>
"No. When you were kids Dean, you said John.." Dean slammed his fists against the table, leaning over the table glaring at Cass.<br/>
"You say one more word and I cut your grace out." Dean almost growled at him. His jaw clenched at his eyes narrowed.<br/>
"Whoa.." Sam said and stepped forward, walking slowly to the table.<br/>
"John did what when we were kids?" He asked, clearly confused.<br/>
"Sam, drop it. He has no idea what he's talking about. He never even met dad." Dean told him. Cass shook his head.<br/>
"I didn't have to. You told me Dean. About when he would.." Dean shoved his chair back and stood up. Fists clenched as he glared at Cass.<br/>
"You say one more word Cass! I swear to God!" Dean yelled at him.<br/>
"Dean! Calm down!" Sam said, moving to put himself between Dean and Castiel.<br/>
"What did he do Cass? What do you think he did to us?" Sam asked him. Cass glanced From Sam to Dean.<br/>
"He abused you." Castiel told him. Dean tensed even more and Sam let out a snort.<br/>
"He did a lot of things Cass.. well more like didn't do a lot. I mean he wasn't the best Dad, but he did what he could. I wouldn't say he abused us though." Sam told Cas. Still having no clue about what really happened.<br/>
"Yeah Cass. Just knock it off." Dean said through clenched teeth. Cass looked from Sam to Dean.<br/>
"He deserves to know." Cass said softly. Sam shook his head, both confused and a bit frustrated.<br/>
"Deserves to know what?" He asked.<br/>
"That's it, out. You get the hell out!" Dean said glaring at Cass.<br/>
"You don't know how to keep your damn mouth shut! Leave or I'll make you leave!" Dean said stepping forward only to be pushed back by Sam.<br/>
"Dean! What the hell? Just calm down and let him explain." Sam said. Cass slowly stood up from behind Sam.<br/>
"Sam.." Cas said softly. Dean turned, facing away from them, running his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe this was happen.<br/>
"John, He didn't.. He didn't abuse you Sam." Cass told him softly. Sam just nodded.<br/>
"Yeah I know that. That's what I told you. He didn't abuse us." Sam said. Cass slowly shook his head.<br/>
"Not you Sam." He said. Sam just looked at Cas for a second before slowly realizing what he was talking about. Sam turned his head, slowly glancing at his brother.<br/>
"Dean?" He said softly. Dean quickly turned to face them, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed.<br/>
"Get out!" He yelled at Cass.<br/>
"If I ever see you walking around here again I'll take your angel blade and shove it into your.."<br/>
"Dean!" Sam said, stepping forward and grabbing Deans arms, keeping him away from Cass. Sam glanced over his shoulder at the angel.<br/>
"Cass, you should probably go." Sam told him. Cass nodded slowly. Glancing at Dean a bit apologetically. Deans face remained unchanging. Glaring at Cass the entire time he made his way out of the kitchen. Once the brothers were alone Dean pulled his arms out of Sams grasp, turning and paced a bit.<br/>
"Dean." Sam said softly.<br/>
"If what Cass said is true.." But Sam knew just by Deans reaction there was no 'if' It was all true.<br/>
"What did he.. when did.. Dean... Dad hurt you?" Sam asked softly.<br/>
"Sammy." Dean said, keeping his voice as calm and even as he could.<br/>
"We are not talking about this now. Not tomorrow. Not next week, or next year. Drop it." Dean told him. Sam shook his head.<br/>
"Dean what did he do to you?" Sam asked. How hadn't he noticed? When did this all happen? Sam was racking his brain trying to remember, trying to think of any time their dad may of hurt Dean.<br/>
"Sammy I am not going to tell you again." Dean warned.<br/>
"And I'm not letting go of this." Sam said firmly. The longer he waited the more Dean would avoid this. He knew that.<br/>
"Dean. Wha... what did he do?" Sam asked, his voice starting to crack. Just the thought of Dean getting beat by John was enough to brake his heart. Dean slowly met Sams gaze, Their eyes locking as Deans slowly filled with tears.<br/>
"You were never supposed to know." Dean whispered. His voice filled with emotion.<br/>
"You were never supposed to find out." Deans voice cracked. After years of hiding this from Sam, a secret both him and John would've taken with them when they died, he failed and the truth finally came out.<br/>
"I'm sorry." Dean whispered. Sam shook his head, stepping forward and pulled Dean against his chest.<br/>
"Don't... Don't." Sam said softly, his arms wrapping tightly around Dean, feeling his brother hug him back.<br/>
"This isn't your fault." He assured Dean, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Dean gripped onto the back of Sams shirt.<br/>
"Please don't hate me." Dean whispered against Sams shoulder. He felt like his world had slowly fallen apart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why would I hate you?" Sam asked softly. His hand slowly rubbing up and down Deans back. He heard Dean sniffling and just pulled him tighter against his chest.<br/>
"Because you weren't supposed to find out. I didn't mean for this to happen." He said softly.<br/>
"That still doesn't mean you have to be sorry. Look.." Sam said softly and pulled back so he could look at Dean.<br/>
"I need you to tell me Dean. What did dad do to you?" Sam asked. Dean was quiet for a minute, avoiding Sams gaze. He took a shaky breath before talking.<br/>
"He beat me." He said softly. Sam kept his eyes on Deans face,<br/>
"When Dean? How old were you when he.." Dean scowled softly cutting Sam off.<br/>
"Why do you need specifics?"<br/>
"Because I need to know Dean." Sam told him. Dean shook his head.<br/>
"You already hated dad enough, I'm not going to add more reasons for you to.."<br/>
"He hurt you!" Sam yelled.<br/>
"You're damn right I don't need anymore reason but now I do. He fucking hurt you Dean. I need to know when, and how. Why do I need to know? Because it's wrong Dean, and it was dad. He should've been looking after you and I.... I should've seen it. How did I not notice?" Sam asked softly. Dean finally locked eyes with him.<br/>
"Because I didn't want you to, that's why. This is one thing you could've been fine living without knowing." Dean told him.<br/>
"Well now that I know I need to know everything." Sam told him.<br/>
"So spill because I'm not letting this go until you tell me. Everything." Sam told him firmly. Dean held in a sigh, this was going to be a long conversation.<br/>
"The first time he..." Dean stopped for a moment. He remembered every time. Every way. In detail. He wasn't sure Sam wanted to know.<br/>
"I was nine. You were five. We were locked up in some rundown motel, I remember it was pouring outside and the roof was leaking." He said glancing at Sam.<br/>
"Dad was drinking. You were looking around.. saw one of the pots we had filled with the rain water and you knocked it over. Dad got mad and started to yell, you started to cry, I was.. I was just so tired and didn't want to hear you guys yelling. So I told dad to stop yelling at you and he.. just turned around and back handed me. Had a bruise on my cheek for days. Told me never to tell him what to do, and that I had to get you to stop crying or we'd both get it." Sam listened biting his lip. The fact that Dean had been so young pissed him off a lot.<br/>
"What else did he do to you?" Sam asked softly. Dean shook his head, looking back down at the ground.<br/>
"Just hit me and knocked me around and stuff." Dean said shrugging.<br/>
"Bullshit." Sam said.<br/>
"There's no way you'd keep this from me if that's all he did. Don't lie to me. tell me Dean. What else did he do to you?" Dean took a deep breath. He didn't want to tell Sam everything but the more he held off he knew Sam would push back hard.<br/>
"That's.. that's all he really did.. for a few years. Just smack me occasionally. Leave me with a bruised cheek or eye. And then one day, years later we uh.." Dean bit his lip. He really didn't want to tell this story to Sam.<br/>
"What Dean? What happened?" Sam asked him, stepping closer. Dean slowly looked up at Sam.<br/>
"We were doing homework, Dad had gotten home from a hunt the day before and was tired. You were eight. You kept asking him to go to the park. Said you did like he asked and were good while he was gone. He kept saying no and you got mad. You said it wasn't fair and you said he was mean. And Dad he... he said he'd show you mean.." Dean said and swallowed.<br/>
"He started to yell at you. Called you ungrateful and a brat. Then he.. then he hit you." Dean said. His voice cracked. Memories of that day slowly came back to Sam, he didn't remember it vividly but he could still remember what happened.<br/>
"I went over to hm, pulled him away from you and he.. he just stared at me and then sent you to your room. Then he just let me have it. He yelled at me, hit me, knocked me down. It was the first time he really beat me." He said looking up to meet Sams gaze.<br/>
"Sammy please tell me that was the only time he ever hit you. Please." Dean said softly. His voice braking and tears falling down his cheeks. Sams heart broke hearing that. Dean was only twelve.<br/>
"Come here." Sam whispered and pulled Dean against him. Hugging him tightly.<br/>
"Yes.. yes that was the only time. I promise." Sam said softly. It really was. That's why he remembered it. Being sent to his room. Hearing John scream at Dean until Dean came back into the room, telling Sam they had to pack up and go, but checking to make sure Sam was ok first. Sam shook his head at the memory.<br/>
"Fuck Dean." He whispered and kissed his brothers head, hearing Dean sniffle.<br/>
"I'd never let him.. I promise Sam I'd never let him hurt you." Dean whispered against Sams shoulder. Sam stood there holding Dean until the words really hit him.<br/>
"That's what you told dad." Sam whispered.<br/>
"That he.. That he could hit you as long as he didn't hurt me." Dean was silent but that's all the answer Sam needed.<br/>
"Oh Dean.." He whispered, his own voice breaking.<br/>
"You were only a kid." Sam whispered, kissing Deans head again.<br/>
"So were you. I couldn't let him Sammy, I couldn't." Sam shook his head. Somehow holding Dean even tighter against his chest.<br/>
"You shouldn't of done that Dean. You should've fought back. You should've hurt him like he hurt you." Sam told him quietly. Dean sniffled shaking his head.<br/>
"How long did it last for?" Sam asked. Dean kept quiet. Really quiet. Sam could only hear his unsteady breaths. Sam slowly pulled back, cupping Deans cheek and tilting his head up till their eyes met.<br/>
"Dean. How long?" He asked, voice as firm as he could make it at the moment. Deans eyes only locked with Sams. Refilling with unshed tears. His lip quivering slightly before he finally spoke.<br/>
"It didn't stop." Dean whispered. Sam stared at him before speaking.<br/>
"Til.. until when? When I went to college?" Sam asked, his heart breaking as Deans silence continued.<br/>
"No." Dean whispered. Sam looked at him a bit surprised.<br/>
"But I... I was gone. You didn't need to keep protecting me if I wasn't..."<br/>
"Dad threatened to hurt you." Dean cut him off.<br/>
"He knew where you went. Where your dorm and apartment were.. If I ever left him, or tried to fight back he said he'd knock me out and when I woke up he'd already be on his way to you. To hurt you." Dean said his voice breaking. Sam really couldn't believe how scared of John Dean was.<br/>
"I could've taken it. Dean I could've fought him back, I was an adult."<br/>
"That's not the point." Dean said shaking his head.<br/>
"I swore to myself when I was sixteen I'd never let him lay a hand on you. That promise didn't have an age limit." Dean told him.<br/>
"Why sixteen? Dean, what happened?" Sam asked. Dean swallowed. He started going pale.<br/>
"Sam please, I really don't..."<br/>
"Dean." Sam said firmly but his voice broke.<br/>
"What happened? What else did he do?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was only supposed to have two parts but there's a lot I want to add and I really wanted to post. So enjoy this chapter.</p><p>Feel free to comment! Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen, I know I have other fanfics I should finish but I had an idea for another one, so here we are.<br/>I'm thinking of leaving this one as a more Gen type of fanfic, but it could still be wincest if you read it in that way.<br/>(Confusing I know)<br/>This was also supposed to be a one chapter story so it'll most likely only have one more chapter.<br/>(I just got lazy and didn't want to finish today)<br/>Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>